Devinity Unfolds
by Mayura Senji
Summary: Hermione has her beautiful baby girl, Who's the daddy though? sequel to Beauty Devine must read that first!
1. Prologue: The Birth of Confused Men

-1:**WARNING**: This _IS _a sequel! You will **not** understand it unless you read fic id: 2710396 first!

Prologue: The Birth of Confused Men

It had been five long months since she'd last been to Hogwarts. Memories flooded back, Draco, Sid, and Blaise. The entire thing brought tears to Hermione's eyes. All she wanted to do was spend her seventh year with Draco, but she fucked up. If she'd never run to Professor Valentine's room that night, Blaise would have never been able to blackmail her into following him. She would have never been raped, and her secret with Sid would have never been spoiled.

Hermione was now lying in the seventh bed on the right in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing, sweat lining her hair line. These contractions were killing her.

Blaise Zabini sat in a corner hunched over, in between two ministry officials. He was to be there until the father of the baby was announced. Sid sat next to the woman in labor.

"Ok, Miss Granger, on the next contraction, you're to push." The medi-witch said. Sid suddenly feared for his hand's life. "Ok… NOW PUSH!" Hermione started pushing as hard as possible. Tears seeped through her squinted eyes.

Outside the heavy oak doors, Ginny sat, calmly filing her nails, Molly and Arthur Weasley sat and talked quietly amongst themselves and Harry and Ron paced back and forth.

"Would you two sit down? You're bothering me."

"We're bothering you!"

"Hermione's having a _baby_ and _we're_ bothering you!"

"Hm…yea." Ginny began filing her nails again, muttering as the two boys continued to pace.

"Excuse me, but Miss Granger can see visitors now. It's a healthy, lively baby girl." The doctor announced.

Everyone rushed in to see Hermione, who looked immensely tired.

"Hermy, how bad did it hurt?" Ginny asked.

"It was like passing a watermelon." Hermione muttered. Everyone laughed.

"Ok, EVERYONE… The father has been determined. Congratulations Mr. Zabini. Though, I don't think you'll be seeing your baby anytime soon." Madame Pomfry shook her head sadly, handing the baby to Hermione. "What will you name her?"

"Her name will be Cassandra Paige Granger." Hermione looked down at the baby.

"Well, congratulations, Mya. I'll be leaving now." Sid cleared his throat and began to walk out.

"Thank you… Professor." Hermione said as he reached the door. He turned and gave her a wink and left.

"Wow, a baby! This is so exciting!" Ginny squealed. Hermione smiled down at the bright eyed baby. She had her daddy's black hair but her mother's brown eyes with the gold flecks. She was a beautiful baby girl.

Hermione became a teacher at Wand's Wonder Academy, a private school for children whose parents were magical and wanted their children to have extra practice before Hogwarts along with required knowledge for living. Hermione was the History teacher. Sure, it wasn't much pay, but her daughter got a free education, so she was able to buy clothes, food, and save for when the child was to go to Hogwarts. A if she happened to gain her father's love of flying, she'd have to buy a broom.

"Cassie, STOP RUNNING!" Hermione shouted as a now seven year old Cassandra ran around with Ginny and Harry's two girls Madison and Alice, Ron and Luna's boy Jeremiah. It was Cassie's seventh birthday party, they had rented a private room in the back of the leaky cauldron. Everyone was in great spirits, there was joyous laughter, and the air smelled of warm butterbeer.

"Hermione, your car alarm is going off." Ginny managed to get out before she heaved a huge bag of presents.

"Thanks, Gin." Hermione said grabbing her keys. She quickly walked through the main room, getting many cat calls from the drunk men. She now remembered why she didn't like coming here. She went out into the crisp fall air, this was her favorite season. She shut off the car alarm and grabbed her digital camera. As she headed back inside, she noticed a head of silvery-blonde hair. Malfoy hair. Draco was heading towards the pub. She fiddled with her camera, moving slowly.

"Excuse me, ma'am." Draco nodded, not reall paying attention.

"Drake…" Hermione didn't really know what to say, but she let the name slip out. Draco stopped dead in his tracks, turning slowly to view the girl more thoroughly.

"Mya?" she answered with a nod, not looking him in the eyes. "Wow, it's been years."

"Yes, it has. Well, I'll… let you get back to whatever it was you were doing." Hermione dashed inside and joined with the party, not noticing that Draco and his friend had also come in.

0-0-0-0-0-0 End Prologue 0-0-0-0-0-0

Ok, this is the first chapter to the sequel of Beauty Devine. REVIEW REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1: Cassie and Me

Chapter 1: Cassie and Me

Hermione was strapping a very tired Cassie into her booster seat when Draco came and tapped her shoulder.

"Hermione, how have you been?"

"Stressed. Tired. I'm a teacher, so the pay is low, but my child get a free education so I'm ok there. How have you been? Flirting with the high class women at cocktail parties?" She was sarcastically snide about this remark making Draco recoil slightly.

"Did I do something?"

"Not what you did, it's what you never did." Hermione began loading various gifts into the trunk, Cassie already asleep.

"Are you talking about writing to you?"

"Wow, you really are smart!"

"Mya."

"Don't Mya me! You haven't thought about me at all in the last seven years have you?"

"Mya, yes I have. I just don't know about…"

"the child? Yes, Draco. She is Blaise's child. But, she will never see him if I can help it! I haven't seen Sid in years. Though I must say, he has at least written to me! More than you've ever done Draco Lee Malfoy!" Hermione's tone was snappy and agitated. She didn't want to put up with this at the moment. Draco was taken aback, confused.

"So, why didn't _you_ write to me?"

"You _told_ me to let _you _think things out!" Hermione was frustrated, she didn't want to meet him like this. She had closed the trunk and looked at Draco, frustration played across her face. His eyes softened slightly, she then realized for the first time in so many years, he had such beautiful eyes. She'd missed seeing those eyes. She missed falling asleep next to him. She missed everything about him, and before she knew it she'd flung herself into the arms of the one person she had ever truly been in love with.

"Mya, I'm sorry." Draco whispered as he gently stroked her hair. So many times he had caused this girl to cry. He felt bad. He always made this girl cry, even when he was trying to help her, he would get frustrated and yell. Draco felt like yelling at himself. Hermione jerked back, seemingly surprised.

"What?"

"You're shirt, it vibrated."

"What- OH!" Draco pulled out his Motorola V262 Flip Phone. "Hello? Draco here. Yes. Yes sir! No sir! Right away sir!" Draco closed the phone and placed it back in his pocket. "I'm sorry, Mya, I really have to go! I promise I will right you!" Draco ran off after kissing her forehead softly, as if she were a porcelain doll. After Draco left, Hermione climbed into her Mitsubishi Eclipse, and drove toward home.

"Mum! We're going to be late!" Cassie came running down the stairs, trying to brush her hair as she went, but not being too successful.

"Sit and eat while I do your hair." Hermione replied to the stressed little girl while placing a sliced bagel with cream cheese and a glass of milk on the table.

The two finally were able to make it to the small prep school. Hermione kissed Cassie forehead with promises to check on her at lunch and made her way to her class room. She had about twenty minutes until the starting bell rang and she wanted to get set up.

Hermione sat in the teacher work room. It was the last class of the day and Hermione had planning period. She laid her head on her desk and fell asleep, thinking about Draco.

Gentle hands shook her slightly. Hermione slowly opened her eyes to see Cassie standing there.

"Cassie, baby, why are you out of class?"

"School's over, mum!"

"Ok, let's get home." Hermione gathered her things and after squaring things away, the two made their way toward the fireplace to floo home.

"Mum, I want Chinese!"

"Ok, I'll call and have it delivered." Hermione got out a menu and began picking out food to order.

That night, the mother and daughter ate Chinese and watched TV all night, a simple female bonding.

Hermione smiled and stroked the hair of a sleeping Cassie. She had just levitated the sleeping child into bed and covered her. 'My beautiful little girl… I'm sorry you only have one parent to raise you. I'm doing the best I can.' Hermione whispered. Hermione stood and with one last look at her daughter, turned out the light and walked downstairs.

Hermione heard what she thought to be knocking. 'Nah, nobody would come by at eleven pm.' Hermione thought to herself, but low and behold, there was a soft knocking on the other side of her door. Hermione walked to it and opened it, revealing a disheveled and probably freezing Draco Malfoy.

0-0-0-0-0-0 End Chapter 1 0-0-0-0-0-0

Hey, sorry it's been a while. I'm having some family problems. It's getting hard for me to update, but I have not given up the story, please keep reading!

I'm truly sorry for the long wait. And the crappy chapter!


	3. Chapter 2: What A Reunion!

Chapter 2: What A Reunion!

Hermione gasped and recoiled slightly at seeing the wet panting pale man in front of her.

"DRACO!" She ushered him inside and helped him get his wet coat off.

"Mya… I couldn't…"

"Drake."

"I couldn't let you go."

"Drake, we can't be together. I've got Cassie, and you ignored me for seven years!"

"Hermione." The man was shivering and clearly upset.

"Draco, come with me." She led upstairs and into her bedroom. Draco was entranced in the beauty of her room, so much he never noticed her step through another door. "DRACO!" She called quietly. He snapped his attention back to her and followed her into the second room, the master bath. "Ok, take your clothes off and place them out in the basket by the door, take a shower, here's a towel and here is a pair of Ron's shorts and a tank top of Harry's. They may be big on you, but it'll do till your clothes are dry."

"Thank you, Mya." She smiled and stepped out, waiting for him to set his clothes out the door.

Draco padded down the stairs, looking for any sign of the young woman. He found her curled up on a couch, reading a book. He sat next to her, eying her cautiously.

"What were you thinking walking in that rain? You'll catch cold for sure!"

"I just wanted you back. I made a stupid mistake of letting you go once, I couldn't do it again."

"So, you've learned from the mistake?"

"Definitely. Hermione, I still love you." His eyes had a soft pleading.

"Draco, I'm sorry, but I just can't let this be."

"Mya, don't act like you don't love me."

"Draco, it's not as easy as it used to be. I didn't have anything to think about besides my own happiness, now I have think about my happiness, my daughter's happiness, and what kind of family we would make."

"Anything I can do?"

"Drake, Cassie is afraid of guys I date, everyone of them has treated her… poor to say."

"Oh…" Draco looked at his hands, not really knowing what to say in response to this statement.

"Well, you can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep down here."

"You know, we're both mature adults, and I refuse to take your bed away. I'll let you have the bed."

"No, here, let's go ahead and share it, it's big enough anyway."

The two climbed into Hermione's king sized bed.

"Remember doing this in Hogwarts, Drake?" Hermione whispered as Draco's arms snaked around her thin waist. He let a contented sigh out, muffled through her hair.

"Yea, good times huh?"

"I miss those days. But I wouldn't trade my baby for anything."

"Hermione, why didn't you write me if you wanted to talk to me?"

"You wanted time. I figured you'd remember me after a while."

"I've had a rough seven years."

"What has been going on?"

"Well, I was married to Pansy for a while as my father's dieing wish. We had a baby boy named Lucious Lee Malfoy, after my father and myself. He was only born about 10 months after Cassie. So, after 3 years of a painful marriage, we separated and she took custody of Lee. After that ordeal, My mother became ill, she passed away a year later. The last two years, I was trying to clear the Malfoy name, and every chance I got, I tried to gain custody of my son."

"Wow, and I thought my seven years were hell."

"What about you?"

"Well, naturally, I'm come to ends meat being a prep school teacher, raising Cassie. But, Cassie does get free school tuition." Hermione sighed.

"You should have called me, Mya. Or wrote, something!" Draco seemed to have huge regret in his voice.

"Drake, you couldn't be bothered. You made it sound like…"Hermione trailed off and Draco swore he heard nearly silent sniffles.

"Hermione, I still love you just as much as in school. It's just so much time. I thought you'd forgotten me by now." Draco's arms snaked around her middle. Hermione rolled over to face the young man, her fingers locked in his blonde hair. She brought her forehead to his.

"Draco, I really love you, but there's so much to think about now." Draco smiled that gorgeous smile and kissed her sweetly, it reminded her of the first kiss they shared in France. The innocent time they had, before she banged a teacher and got raped. If she never had those happen, would Draco and Hermione be married? Would they have their own kids? Cassie would have never been born.

Draco's kiss pressed deeper, his hands explored her. She was much more grown that's for sure. Having a kid brought her breasts more full and she all around seemed more mature. His kiss traveled to her neck, her hands still entangled in his smooth hair.

That night, Merlin smiled on two individuals molding together for the first time.

0-0-0-0-0-0 End Chapter 2 0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N:

Dang it's been a while, I'm starting to not like this as much, I can't come up with anything new, and yes the whole Merlin thing, I was gonna put God, but at the respect of all the athiest that read this, I put the wizarding world's god in there. Yes, they had sex together for the first time! But, what's going to happen!

R&R!


	4. Chapter 3: Cassie's Meeting

Chapter 3: Cassie's Meeting

"Class! You now have a science teacher! May I introduce Mr. Malfoy." Draco smiled at his new class at the magical prep school. Hermione managed to get him a job. He immediately noticed the little Granger girl. Memories flooded back to the night two weeks ago when Draco was reunited with Hermione.

Draco woke up, a small body snuggled against him. Taking a look around the room, he realized he was in Hermione Granger's room.

"Mya, wake up!" Hermione's eyes slowly fluttered opened slowly.

"mmm?" She couldn't really speak.

"I need to get out before Cassie wakes up." He whispered. Hermione shot up. She had forgotten about Cassie being home. Did she wake up in the middle of the night and hear the moaning? What about the bed squeaking? Hermione took a look around the room. There were clothes everywhere.

"You can use the shower, she's guranteed to not wake up for about 3 more hours."

There was a knock on the door.

"Mom can I come in?"

"Just a minute, baby!" Hermione cursed silently as she gathered all her clothes and put them on, giving Draco his, she pushed him in the bathroom. She whispered to him, "Just apparate out!" She kissed him lightly and closed the door.

"Good morning, class!" The young professor greeted, highly enthusiastic. Teaching wasn't his forte, but he wanted needed the job so he could get his experience and teach at Hogwarts.

"Good morning!" the class replied. And thus class began.

The bell soon rang and the class ended.

"Cassie, let's go home now." Hermione stepped into the door of Draco's class. "You know, Drake. Your class really seems to like you." Hermione winked at the man before walking out with her child.

An owl flew to the window.

'An owl from Pomfry?' Draco read the letter silently, he was so taken aback he didn't realize Hermione and Cassie walk back in.

"Drake what's wrong?"

"Hermione… Would you mind if I took you and Cassie out to dinner?"

"Umm.."

"PLEASE MOM! Mr. D is so cool! I wanna hang out with him!" Cassie was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Well, ok!"

"Great! Where do you want to go, Cassie?" Draco bent down to the child's level, a general look of amusement on his face.

"I wanna go to Chinese!"

Draco looked at Hermione, who, in turn, shrugged. " I took her once and she fell in love." Draco laughed and they all piled into his car.

Hermione stood to get desert from the buffet, leaving Cassie and Draco alone to eat.

"Mr. D, are you gonna be my daddy?"

"Do you want me to be?" he asked quietly.

The small girl thought for a moment and nodded. "We look a lot alike. Some kids in class said you looked like you'd be my daddy. Stuff like we have the same nose and hair and eyes… though my hair is messy like the pictures of my mommy. But… I don't have a daddy. Mommy says that it's just me and her and we really don't need anybody else. But, I think she's only trying to cover up that she doesn't want to be hurt."

"You're a smart girl, Cassie. You think a lot."

"I just feel different. Why is it, I'm the only kid in class with one parent?"

"Because, some people are unreliable." Draco felt uneasy saying this, after the letter he got.

"Mr. D, I'm gonna get some more I'll be back." the young girl hopped down and walked to her mother who began dishing her a plate.

'Cassie wants me to be her daddy.' Draco kept thinking this over and over. Hermione sat down at the table as well as Cassie, who immediately began digging into her plate.

In the car on the way to Hermione's, Draco sighed catching Hermione's attention.

"What's wrong?"

"A letter from Pomfry. Cassie, you, me. Everything is mixed up."

"What does Cassie have anything to do with…" Hermione trailed off. A man was standing on her porch, waiting for her. It was dark, and Draco had a very bad feeling.

Hermione lifted a sleeping Cassie out of the car, while Draco approached the man.

"Hermione, come quick." Draco called. Hermione walked briskly, trying not to wake the child.

"Hello, Mya." The voice spoke and Hermione nearly fainted.


	5. Chapter 4: Her History

-1Chapter 4: Her History

Hermione awoke on the couch to find Draco standing next to her and that man. Memories came flooding back, the fear, the shattered trust. The pain of her memories made her flinch as his fingers tenderly stroked her face.

"Mya, I know girls swoon, but actually feinting? That's amazing!" He laughed.

"Why are you here?" the fear was evident in her voice despite her wishes to not sound afraid.

"To pay you… a visit."

Draco looked from the two wondering if he should get rid of this guy.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy, but you may leave us together."

"NO!" Hermione's eyes darted around the room looking for an excuse to keep a third party near.

"Why, Mya dear, you don't trust me alone with you?" His voice was syrupy and coaxing but Hermione didn't fall for this trick, not again.

"Draco was going to stay and help me tonight. I've got a lot of work to do tonight." Hermione made up an excuse quickly.

"But, Mya-"

"I'm sorry, Leon, this visit will have to happen some other time. I think you know where the door is. Please go." Hermione whispered, she was about to crack and didn't want him to see it.

"I refuse!"

"Listen, Buddy! You get the hell out of Mya's house if she doesn't want you here!" Draco towered over the man by a good foot and a half. The man slinked out of the house with a final stroke of Hermione's face.

"I'll be back, Mya." He walked out.

"Great, now I have to uproot Cassie and move." Hermione muttered.

"Who was that man?"

"Leon. No one knows his real name, someone started calling him Leon when we were children. He lived on the streets alone at the age of four. He was a nice kid, or so I thought. He used to come over and we'd play together. One day, Daddy left me home alone at the age of eight. He was only going to be gone for fifteen minutes. Leon broke in the door and came up to my room saying Daddy let him in."

Hermione hit a flashback…

"Mya! Let's watch this movie I found! It's great!"

"How'd you get in?"

"Your Daddy, wanna watch it?"

"Ok." The two sat on her canopy bed, watching the television.

"Why is she doing that?"

"It's attractive."

"What is he doing? THAT'S SO NASTY!"

"No it's not, I used to do that for money. Girls say it feels good. Wanna try it?"

"No!"

"Come on!" He pinned her down and tore off her little white panties with colorful bows printed on them. He began licking her ferociously.

"LET ME GO!"

"Enjoy it!"

"GET OFF OF ME!" A seven year old girl tried with all her might to fight off the nine year old boy. But the boy inserted two fingers as her dad came in.

"Get out of my house! I'm calling the cops!" Her father pulled the boy off a terrified little girl.

Hermione was shaking as she told Draco the story. Draco held her close, patting her back, asking God silently why he had tormented this poor girl.

"I fear that man more than I ever feared Voldemort. I fear him even more with him knowing of Cassie's whereabouts. What if he rapes her? How can I help that?"

"Come live in my manor. Sell this place, gain the profits, live with me. It'll be great. Cassie and Lee will have a lot of fun together." Hermione thought on it for a moment.

"Draco, I need to think about it. I mean, it's harder than you think to just uproot a child and move her." Hermione said.

"Well I sure as hell am not letting you and Cassie sleep here for the time being with that nut running around!" Draco was very determined to have his way.

"Very well, you can sleep in my room, in the morning we'll explain to Cassie that you'll be staying with us for a while."

So, Draco stayed the night at Hermione's house, swearing that no harm would come to her or Cassie.

0-0-0-0-0-0 End Chapter 4 0-0-0-0-0-0

Ok, sorry I haven't been around much lately. Hope you guys enjoyed this chappy

We're in the middle of my research paper in English I HATE research papers, but the good thing is I don't have to worry about school Tuesday, Thursday or Friday. Field Trip on Thurs. no school Fri. and band trip tues. Thank god for the easy week.

Anyway I'm thinking about the next Chappy being about the letter from Pomfry and a huge flashback scene because I left it out in the first part Oo but if I did that then there would have been a lot of ruckus… so yea, hang tight and wait around for the next chappy.

Mayura


	6. Chapter 5: Her Letter

-1Neo, I left a comment for you at the end…

Chapter 5: The Letter

Hermione and Cassie packed up all their belongings and magically shrunk them. Hermione knew Cassie was some what upset about the move, even if Cassie's smiling face made that impossible to believe.

"Cassie, darling, I'm sorry we have to leave."

"Mommy, it's fine. Besides Mr. D is so cool. What is Ly like? Do you know? What about Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Hm? Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Well, Mr. D always has a photo of him and a brunette lady hugging. I assumed he married her. How else would Ly have been born?"

"Honey, Mr. Malfoy had married a lady, but they… went their separate ways. And Ly only comes over on the weekends."

"Oh, well… I'm sure it won't be so bad." Hermione smiled. 'What a trooper. Cassie is so mature. Unlike her father.' Hermione shivered at the thought. Together, the two put their shrunk belongings into the car and headed for Malfoy Manor.

"Hermione! Cassie! Please come in?" Draco took their coats and handed them to the small house elf.

"Draco, you know I don't approve of slave labor."

"What are you talking about? OH! No, Mya, I pay them…they are free to go if they want, but they are paid for their services."

Hermione smiled as Draco showed Cassie to her room. An empty room with pale yellow walls. The carpet was a pastel baby blue . Cassie walked around amazed.

"Set up all the furniture where you want it. I'll resize them in a little bit."

"OK Mommy."

Hermione and Draco sauntered off down the hall.

"So, do you want your own room or what?"

"How many rooms do you have?"

"Enough." Draco chuckled.

"Where do you want me?"

"You _know_ where I want you. But, I want _you_ to be comfortable, so pick a room."

"You sure?"

"Yep. Any room your heart desires."

Hermione opened each room and settled on a royal green room with silver furniture.

"Who's room is this?"

"Mine." Draco said. Hermione looked at him.

"Draco, we need to seriously talk."

"Hermione, you can have the room. I'll move to another one.

"No, you'll stay here end of that. But, Pomfry owl'd me. There was a mistake in Cassie's paternity test. We need to take her in for another test."

"I know." Draco walked in and shut the door behind him, the two sitting on his bed. "She owl's me too, the day I took you and Cassie to Chinese."

"But there's only one other possibility. Professor Valentine."

"Yea…"Draco's voice seemed to fade off, like he was deep in thought.

"I was thinking of taking her up next week. Would you come with?"

"Of course."

Hermione smiled and kissed him so lightly on the lips, he almost wasn't sure if there was contact at all between them.

Hermione walked into Cassie's room to help with the resizing.

Draco laid back, drowning in his thoughts.

Hermione came into the room, her eyes slightly glazed. Draco sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Mya, why are you here?" he never got a reply, she crawled into his bed and cuddled up to him. Her gaze shifted up, the loose strap on her spaghetti strap top fell off her right shoulder. Draco moved to pull the strap back up, but stopped when he felt how smooth her skin was. He was entranced, rubbing the smooth lightly bronzed skin. She kissed his collar bone, a particular weak spot he has. His hands shifted up her shirt in the back and felt how warm her back. She lifted her head and bit his neck gently, sending shivers down his spine. He wouldn't stop if this continued.

"Mya…"his voice was weak with sleepiness and want. Her eyes looked at him, her lips slightly parted.

She managed to straddle him, rocking gently, she continued with his neck. It was then Draco noticed exactly what the girl was wearing. She had a tight, form fitting spaghetti strap shirt that was baby pink with matching bikini cut low-rise panties. Her lightly bronzed skin seemed to glow with the moonlight and her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. Both of her straps had fallen down and she was looking more inviting by the second. The shirt had managed to show quite a bit of cleavage, and was starting to really capture his interest. 'What exactly does Mya's boobs look like anyways?' Draco questioned to himself as he pulled her shirt off, revealing bronzed c cup boobs. One of his hands went to cup and massage her left breast. He marveled at the soft warmness of her breasts as he felt her nipple pucker under his touch. He smirked to himself, he took the perked nipple into his mouth, biting gently and sucking at it, while his hand kneaded the other breast.

They were both sprawled on Draco's bed, sweat covering both their foreheads and a nice little mess oozing from Hermione. Draco knew the consequences of having sex unprotected, but what could the harm do? Hermione had fallen asleep. Draco cleaned himself and her up and carried her back to her room.

"Draco, what are you thinking about?" Hermione walked into the room, it had only been five minutes since she had left to help Cassie.

"Memories of Hogwarts and what it'll be like to return next week." An owl tapped on the glass window, Hermione rushed over to let it in.

The owl took off while Hermione and Draco read the letter.

**Dear Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy,**

**It is of the utmost importance that you bring in Cassie tomorrow. I have Professor Valentine already here, and they'll be bringing Blaise out of prison tomorrow for another paternity test. But I honestly think that the father is neither Blaise or Professor Valentine. In any case, tomorrow I will be testing all three of the men for paternity links to your daughter. Have a nice night.**

**Madame Pomfry.**

But I don't see how neither of those two could be the father of Cassie.

"Hermione, have you ever seen any links of resemblance between myself and Cassie?"

"But Draco, that's preposterous you couldn't possibly be the father, I never had sex with you until after Cassie was born."

"Hermione, I don't know if you remember, but you did have sex with me one time before Cassie was born, and it was about 2 days before you were with Professor Valentine."

"Then why did you get mad at me for "giving my virginity" to "that" man?"

"Because you looked bewitched and I didn't want to confuse you with anything you didn't possibly remember."

"So, Cassie might be…"

"My daughter."

"But I don't remember that night."

Draco spent the rest of the night with the woman next to him, telling her about the scene he had replayed in his head before she came in.

Hermione woke Cassie up at 9:30 the next morning to head for Hogwarts. Together, the three floo'd to Hogsmeade and made their way up to the big castle.

"So nice to see all of you together, and oh, Cassie, you've grown so much! I haven't seen you since you burst out of your mum's tummy." The stout medi-witch led them ll to a bed and began taking DNA samples. "The test will be completed in exactly one hour, It would probably be to Cassie's liking if you showed her around your youth." Madame Pomfry walked about the room briskly, tending to her other patients.

"Mommy, do we really want to know who my dad is?" Cassie interrogated, following her mother and Draco to the library. "Wow, there's so many books!" Cassie seemed so astounded at all the books in the huge library. "This is where you spent most of your time, Mom?"

"Yep, I spent many days my first six years of this school in this room at that very table."

"Why that table?"

"Because it was secluded and I had my peace there. I enjoyed studying there. More than in the noisy common room." Hermione and Draco continued to show Cassie around, and even took her to meet Dobby.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Dobby." Cassie smiled at the wee creature.

"Well, girls, it's time for the truth."

"It's been an hour already?" Cassie asked.

"Yes it has. Let us go." Draco led the women back to the Hospital Wing.

"Well, Mrs. Granger, it would appear that I was wrong after all." Hermione's eyes caught those of her former lover Sid Valentine. He had brought his daughter with him and his wife. He looked well, but seemed kind of depressed about something, as if he had hoped Pomfry had been correct seven years ago. "Mr. Malfoy, as I suspected, is the father of little Cassie." Cassie looked around, confused by everything.

"Hermione, is that even possible?" Sid looked at her. "The only two were myself and Zabini."

And so Draco began the tale of the bewitched Hermione coming in that one night.

"Well, that clears my name!" Blaise tried to walk out.

"Oh no it does not! You weren't put in jail for fathering a child, you were put in jail for rape!" Draco was beyond pissed.

"Drake, you are my best friend, why cast me out like this?"

"Because, Hermione was my girl at that time and you knew."

"She wasn't your girlfriend! She was just a comfort buddy."

"No, I was his girlfriend until I fucked everything up by being with Sid that night. No offense Professor." Hermione nodded her regards to Sid and he dismissed it carelessly.

"I shouldn't have let it happen, Mione."

Through all this arguing, nobody noticed Cassie had disappeared, in her chair a note was folded.

0-0-0-0-0-0 End Chapter 50-0-0-0-0-0

Hope you liked it. I'm glad it didn't take long to post this chappy. The 13th and 14th I have ISS for something I didn't do, so I'll have plenty of time to write. I might even get 2 or 3 chapters done if I'm lucky.

So, Who took Cassie? Why would they take Cassie? Where did they take her?

Read on to find out

P.S. I love reading yall's reviews they crack me up! Keep on writing.

Neo: I know it took forever to get out and I'm truly sorry but I really wrote that in two days. I know you don't wanna hear any sob story so I won't tell you one, but let's just say I got bogged down with some issues. I worked on it whenever possible, but you gotta think, when part one and the first few chapters of this series came out, I was on Christmas break and had time. The last week of March I have off for Spring break, I'll prolly finish then.


	7. Chapter 6: A Rush Against Time

-1People who hate my work read below…

Chapter 6: A Rush Against Time

Through all this endless adult chatter, Draco noticed something was wrong. He looked over to Cassie's Chair and noticed her gone.

"Hermione, Cassie isn't here!"

Hermione whirled around so fast she made the patient in the next bed over get dizzy and fall out of his bed. "Cassie!" She cried out, looking down and seeing the note. She opened it, eyes growing wide, and she darted out the door, Draco hot on her heels. He didn't see the note, but feared the worst, she was held captive. 'But who would take her, unless… but nobody else knows.' Draco was thinking to himself. Within minutes, the couple had made it to the front entrance. They tore out and down the stairs, heading towards Hogsmeade.

"Hermione!"

"Draco, we need to get to the manor for a few supplies!" She yelled as she apparated just outside the grounds, Draco following suit.

When he appeared in his bedroom, Hermione was already donning her darkest dress and a cloak.

"Dress darkly, we're going to have to hide."

"But, where are we going?"

"DON'T ASK QUESTIONS! DO AS YOU'RE TOLD!" She yelled, grabbing many items.

Draco did as he was told and within fifteen minutes, they met just outside the front door.

"First we're going to Harry's, we'll wait for Ron there. It'll take all four of us to stop this."

"Stop what?"

"Didn't I just tell you not to ask questions! When I'm ready to tell you I will!" Draco backed down and nodded. 'So much for a nice evening with the family.' He muttered to himself.

"Hermione!" Ginny was filled with joy to see Hermione standing there. Hermione was happy to see the _very_ big Ginny.

"GINNY! When are you due?"

"Seven weeks. Harry didn't tell you?"

"No!" Both women glared at the Boy Who Lived.

"Listen ladies, I'd really like to know what the hell is going on here!" Draco was to the point of bursting.

"I thought you knew what happened, Draco?"

"NO!"

"But I thought for sure you and Hermione-"

"IF I KNEW I WOULDN'T BE PISSED!"

"Well, when a man and a woman fall in love, they-"

"Not THAT you Prego!" Draco was getting more and more agitated by the minute.

"Draco, I'm sure Hermione will tell when she's ready." Harry muttered, receiving a cold stare from Draco and the girls plain ignored him for his negligence.

There was a brisk rap on the door, Draco opened the door to see Ron standing there.

"What is it, 'Mione?" Ron asked panting slightly.

"Ron, why is there a whole in your britches?" Ginny asked.

"Don't ask about them!"

"OK! Today, we were at Hogwarts to get Cassie a new paternity test. In the midst of everyone talking, Cassie vanished! This was left in her chair." Hermione held up a note, still folded.

"Let me see it, 'Mione." Harry said, hand outstretched. Hermione placed the paper in his hand. "'Mione, this isn't possible. He's dead." Harry said.

"I KNOW that! But that's what was left in her chair!" Ginny and Ron looked at the paper as well and nearly feinted.

"Let me see it." Draco snatched it and looked at Hermione. "I know exactly what this is!" Draco said, shocking everyone.

"Everyone else here knows too! We all know what it IS what we don't know is what it _means_."

"You dimwit. Cassie is MY daughter! Got it now?" at the shake of everyone's head, Draco looked back down. "We don't have much time. They always kill when they take hostage." Draco murmured. Everyone except for a pregnant Ginny stood and apparated to 1487 Buckshire Road, Hermione's childhood street.

Draco dropped the letter and everyone ran. Upon the letter was a simple illustration, the dark mark.

0-0-0-0-0-0 End Chapter 6 0-0-0-0-0-0

Well? Questions? Like it? R&R!

My personal Flamers: NO BODY FORCED YOU TO READ MY STORY! I didn't put a gun to your head and tell you to read it… if you think I ruined it, then right your own damn story and control IT this is my work and it works the way I want it too! Don't like it tough! (yes I am referring to you ProwlingKitKat)

Who has Hermione? Is Voldemort really dead? What will happen next in Chapter 7: The Heiress


	8. Chapter 8: Hello Stranger

Chapter 7: Hello Stranger

Cassie looked around and found herself bound to a board propped up against a wall. A strange man with bad breath three inches from her face, laughing like a maniac. He man shook her violently and knocked her board over. She landed with a hard thud on the floor and began crying.

"Don't cry child. Your fine. We won't hurt you." The crazy man laughing insanely as he said the word hurt. "Just kill you!"

"NO! You are not to arm her in anyway." A man was in the shadows.

"But... Master... She's only bait."

"Not only bait my dear unimportant friend. See, she is the only daughter of Draco Malfoy. The son of the great Lucious Malfoy. You see Young Malfoy gave up the heir to Voldemort's throne. He was after all in love with a Mud-blood. But, the card told him immediately, Voldemort WILL rise again!" The man laughed cruelly. "Now leave young Miss Malfoy alone."

"I'm not a Malfoy! I'm a Granger! Let me be!"

"I can't do that dear. But, you would make a nice lady in waiting." He tore her musty clothing off and donned her into a skimpy french maid costume. "Now, raise the skirt four inches." He muttered to himself, magically altering her dress to expose her childish body. In short, her skirt was only a max of 8 inches long and she had to wear a busteir that was stuffed so she looked like she had boobs. She was forced to wear and thong and keep her hair up. She had a dog collar attached to her neck. "So long as you wear this collar, you will be at my every command. And my first ommand, you may NEVER take the collar off, only another person shall." She performed a perfect curtsy. "SPLENDID! Now, go draw my bath." Her ordered and again she curtsied and walked off.

"Can we order her too, master?"

"NO! She is MY lady in waiting! Anyone caught using her will be punished in EXTREME measures!" the man bellowed, as he followed his lady.

"Sir, the bath is not ready yet." She said.

"Yes, but you need to prep me. Take off my shoes!" He sat and she did the job."And the socks." She did and he stood."Undo and pull my pants and boxers down." She did and he stepped out of them and removed his shirt. She finished the water and rose to leave. "Where are you going?"

"I was going to prep your bedroom for your night's slumber." She said.

"I think you can do that while I relax, but now I want you to wash every inch of my body. Make it clean enough to lick off.

After an hour of scrubbing and making her taste his armpits, he dismissed her to prepare his bed and fetch his clothing. She walked into his room to find a man standing there.

"Cassie, I can help you out of here." This caught her attention immediately, snapping her head up to look at him. "But, it'll cost you." her head fell. She knew every command given to her, the collar didn't affect her memory or her vision. She knew well what she was doing. "Don't you even wanna know?"

"Sure, please tell me."

"Well, all you have to do is-"

"CASSIE! I'M GETTING PRUNY! COME FINISH ME!" The man yelled.

"Are you scared?"

She looked at the floor as she nodded slowly. She walked out of the room and helped the man retire for the night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco and Hermione were running as fast as they could up Buckshire Road. Ron and Harry not far behind. Hermione didn't even know where they were going, but she followed her instincts and ran up her old driveway, trying the front door.

"Locked." This is where Ron walked up.

"I'll handle this. Alo homura!" Ron muttered, flicking his wand."

"It's magically sealed Ronald!" Hermione muttered sarcastically. She then had a crazy idea. "I wonder..." She reached above the door frame and found a spare key. Her pink spare key. She put it in the lock and turned it. The door slowly opened revealing men laughing and talking. 'I'm sure she's in here.' Hermione crept in unnoticed, she managed up the stairs and to her room where the man of her horrors sat, her daughter in the most skimpy outfit. Hermione caught her attention and the girl ran over. "What has he done to you?"

"Forced me to be his lady in waiting. I can't remove the collar." Hermione took it off.

"Let's get out of here!" Hermione said, grabbing Cassie's hand.

"Mom who is that man?"

"I'll tell you later."

They got down stairs but there was a huge uproar... they had been spotted...

0-0-0-0-0-0 End Chapter 7 0-0-0-0-0-0

Hey all... you like it? I know the man is disturbing... anywho... R&R! I'm trying to make up for not updating for a while. I'm hoping to finish this story up... I may end up instead of doing a trilogy, just making it a 2 part... I don't think I could drag this out even more... And I wanna start a new ficcy too... I really want to base one for them still in school... a nice fluffy fic of Hermione and Draco. hm... oh well, must finish this first

ProwlingKitKat: If you hate it so much stop reading it damn! It really pisses me off when people complain about something they read on their own... and peoples literacy skills have nothing to do with whether or not they like a story... and who are you to call my fans basically illiterate? I'm sick of your negative view. It's my story and I'll damn well do what I want to with it!


	9. Epilouge

Epilouge

Draco stood, wand at the ready, fixed on the man who had enslaved his daughter. "You! You're the bastard that-"

"Yes! I am Leon, the man who nearly got sweet little Mione! But, it's too late for Cassie! She is bound to me forever!"

"WHY?" Hermione was hugging her daughter close, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Why? I want her! And so does Voldemort."

"YOU'RE LYING! I KILLED VOLDEMORT!" Harry had anger flashing through his sparkling eyes.

"Yes! You did... and for that... you will pay! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

It happened too fast for anyone to stop. Harry's lifeless form sank to the ground in a slump. Hermione shielded Cassie's eyes as the tears finally came.

"YOU GODDAMN NO GOOD MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD! ROT IN HELL!" Hermione heard Ron shout over all the ruckus. Ron successfully immobilized the man. "You'll be in Azkaban for sure!" Ron, Hermione, and Draco managed to immobilize every minion of Leon's.

"You know, for the new Dark Lord, he didn't reign long." Draco said, cradling his daughter in his arms.

"Draco, why did he want her. What did Voldemort have to do with this?"

"Hermione, I was Voldemort's heir. When I refused, he said my first born child would become his heir regardless of their wishes."

"But Voldemort is dead. You know that."  
"Aye, I do. But, Voldemort's wish was to be carried out by his lackies, should anything happen to the old coot."

Hermione looked at her daughter and smoothed the child's hair down. Together the three walked out and tipped the ministry of the evil doings.

Hermione woke with a start, sweat pouring down her face. She was in her bedroom. She stood and ran down stairs, seeing her mother and father.

"Mya, you're going to be late!" Her mother replied. It was all Hermione could do but to hug her mom and smile.

She ran upstairs and got dressed, wearing her goth boots, pleated miniskirt, and a button up white shirt with the first three buttons undone. She applied her make up, and grabbed her trunk. She didn't want to be late on her first day of her last year at Hogwarts.

Hermione thought to herself in the car.

Just a Dream...

0-0-0-0-0-0 Fin 0-0-0-0-0-0

Well? Really short I know, but that's the end of the second part... I dunno if I want to make a third part, R&R and tell me what you think?

Sorry if this wasn't what you expected, but I do write as I want... I had this entire thing planned out... don't EVER call me lazy for doing something YOU didn't like. Write you're own fic god!

Disclaimer...

Don't own...don't sue... don't steal meh plot


End file.
